


Zant's offer

by Follow_the_halo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: "It's almost a miracle you are still alive," Zant said."Have you come here to fight us?" Link said warily."No, I've come to help," Zant said."Well, you didn't help when a group of shadow beasts attempted to ambush me," Link said."The great hero, complaining after only a few fights?" Zant said."We didn't come here to argue, Zant," Midna said tiredly."Anyway, as I was saying before Link interrupted me... see that fossil over there? I can choose to resurrect it and-""And then it'll try to kill me, yes, I already know how it goes," Link said."Good. So I'm here to let you know I'm choosing NOT to do so. You may venture forth to see the mirror of twilight," Zant said."Thanks, I guess," Link said."Only Ganondorf's death can free Midna from her curse. My god will not remove it from her," Zant said sadly."You tried asking Ganondorf?!" Midna asked."Yes," Zant said. "That's why I'm here. I hope one day that I will be able to hold you in your true form without fear of the approaching dawn." He kissed her and disappeared.Midna's hand involuntarily moved to her lips, Zant's kiss still lingering on her mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

"I need you…"

Zant repeated it again, a seductive whisper filled with a thousand sweet promises. A voice, honeyed and persuasive, that somehow managed to send a shiver down Midna's spine, whether out of fear or lust. Those two emotions were very heady indeed, clouding her judgment and driving her heartbeat wild. His breath ghosted against the back of her neck with every word he spoke, caressing her with utmost gentleness.

Were they supposed to be enemies or lovers? Don't Midna, he's just trying to bring you over to his side! Think about something else…think of Link! Sweet handsome Link was everything Zant was NOT.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Midna turned around to face him. "Zant, you shouldn't be doing this."

His eyes gleamed, hungrily drinking in the sight of her. "Why ever not?" he said, with the hint of a pout in his voice. Two could play at that game, Midna thought.

"Well, for one thing, we're not exactly the same…size. You wouldn't be able to fit inside me when I'm in this form." She coolly stated, a sardonic grin gracing her lips.

Zant mirrored her expression, pleased at her reaction. "True, you wouldn't be as much fun in this form. That's why I'm temporarily going to return you to your original form, if only for one night." He sighed with regret, briefly reaching out his hand to caress the smooth white belly of her imp form…which traced her hips, the ribbons trailing on his sleeves tickling her.

Never taking off his helmet, Zant brought his mouth close to her hair, slowly lifting away her helmet. Midna made to protest but he quickly hushed her, he whispered in rumbling, low tones that Midna could not catch what he was saying. Embracing her from behind, Zant pressed his hands full onto her tiny frame, over her tiny mounds, and down her thighs and up again… the tingling sensation of magic filled her then, along with the undeniable erotic pleasure Zant's hands were giving her. Midna couldn't help but gasp and she shuddered as the magic began to transform her…

…and she wore a hood but was not wearing any footwear, a piece of cloth attached to her hips but the slit ran all the way up her thigh which left Midna's intricate markings exposed. And Zant was exploiting this to his advantage, making Midna sure just how exposed she was by running his hand along her hips and thighs.

"Enjoying this, Midna?"

"Hmm…let me think about it."

He growled, cupping her breasts which were covered with the black cloth. His breath blew warm against the hood covering her hair, his crotch grinding against her to let her feel how much he was enjoying the close contact.

"Midna… come with me." Zant pulled her behind him, along darkened hallways.

A dungeon, Midna thought. That's where he's taking me.

She stumbled, still unused to walking with her full-length legs. It didn't help that Zant was walking at a brisk pace, impatient to have his fun. He paused, scooping her in his arms instead, and carried on walking.

"Look how intimate we are, Midna. I carry you like a bride to my bed." Zant laughed at Midna's discomfort. A mounting sense of dread filled her with every step he took.

At last he stopped in front of a door. Using his foot to push the door open, he then entered the bedroom. Zant dumped her on the bed before proceeding to lock the door.

"Midna, why so silent? Do I have to do something to make you talk?" Zant pounced on her, straddling her waist.

Midna did her best to act indifferent. Zant would love to see her crack under pressure, coming up with ideas in his insane mind. Midna didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her in fear but in fact her heartbeat was beating wildly against her chest. How long was she going to have to keep up her act?

"Actually, I was getting bored over here. Perhaps I might fall asleep and I won't even feel a thing." Midna turned her face away, faking a yawn.

"Ooh, ouch. You do know how to bruise a man's ego, Midna." Zant violently tore at the cloth covering Midna's hips, revealing her intimate parts. He exhaled, his breathing irregular with lust.

"Wait, don't tell me you're just going to  
-fuck- me like that!" Midna could have died of shame, and Zant didn't even bother taking off his clothes.

"Ah, I didn't think I should make you wait. You might get bored and fall asleep. Where's the fun in that?" Zant mocked her earlier words.

He removed all of his clothes, even his mask. The smooth, blue skin of the Twili, so similar to hers, could belong to such a madman. His eyes were pale discs with no pupils, which made looking at him even more unnerving. Midna refused to look any lower.

Zant approached her again, this time pulling apart Midna's thighs. Her breath caught in her throat, here was her enemy, and all she could think about was getting fucked. He lowered his mouth to the junction between her legs. Midna moaned the moment his lips made contact, her hips thrusting against him. She could feel her juices gushing out of her, coating Zant's tongue which was busy licking her cunt.

The sensation of his tongue licking her innermost folds was exquisite, and when Zant began sucking her clit, the pleasure was excruciating. She could feel herself wet and throbbing, wishing Zant would never stop.

But Zant did stop. He climbed up her body, positioning himself at her entrance. He rubbed the head of his erection in her wet cunt before pressing himself in deeper.

Their faces were right in front of each other's. Zant gazed at Midna, with an expression that could almost seem wistful. Then it was gone as soon as it appeared.

With a single thrust, Zant penetrated her cunt, stretching her hymen uncomfortably. Then he eased himself out gently, before sliding back in.

"Midna, you are so tight." Zant moaned, feeling her grip on his dick. Midna found herself enjoying his expression of bliss while his dick stimulated her from below.

And just when she had almost forgotten, Zant finally got rid of the cloth covering her breasts.

"What took you so long?"

"I save the best for last."

His hot mouth sucked on her breasts, and Midna couldn't resist tangling her hands in his hair, pulling him close to her. He continued to slide in and out of her, faster and harder till her breasts bounced from the intensity of his thrusting. Midna matched him, grinding her hips against him, both of them desperate to fulfill their growing need for release.

"This is how we should have been, Midna. I, as the king of Twilight, with you as my queen. Then I wouldn't have to go through all that trouble usurping the throne." Anger flashed in his eyes, but then he placed his head on her breast, above her beating heart. And she cradled his head, such a tender gesture, and all anger was replaced instead by gentleness.

"Zant." She called his name, reaching for his face.

Midna kissed him then, and he stilled. He came into her, at the instant when she felt her inner walls clenching him. They breathed as one, lips locked and holding each other as of their life depended on it.

Where did they stand now? Midna wondered. She had been expecting him to be hurt her, cruelly taking his pleasure. She had hated him for what he had done to her and the Twili. But here she was kissing him, her heart filled to bursting with an emotion so dangerously like love.

"I love you, Midna."

It felt like the world was crashing around her. Zant buried his face in her hair, Midna couldn't see his expression. She couldn't think of a single reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Midna was dreaming. Her body, cursed into an imp's while all around her, her people turned to Shadow Beasts. Terror filled her. And him... his voice, laughing, laughing at the destruction.

"Midna, you won't join me, will you?"

Midna woke up. The same monster was talking to her now.

"Midna?" Zant urged her to respond.

She wordlessly looked down to her body, the spell worn off. Back to being an imp. Back to reality.

"You've had your fun. You had one night to convince me to come over to your side. My answer is no."

Zant's face darkened. "Why? Because of that Link? He does not love you, Midna! You belong with me!"

"What is it that you want from me?!" Midna spat.

"Your love. I want you to love me," Zant answered defiantly.

A hungry look came into his eyes, and without warning Zant pushed her back onto the mattress. He kissed her hard on her mouth, on her neck, her breasts...

"Zant! Stop, please!" Midna gasped, half moaning.

... further and further down, until his face was between her legs.

He sucked, and licked and teased her. She trembled, lost in the pleasure. Then the built up tension in her body was released as she came and her hips thrusted against his face. She savoured her orgasm, her body languid and relaxed.

Zant lay uncomfortably beside her. He was erect, Midna couldn't take her eyes off the sight.

With Midna watching, Zant started to tug on his erection, deftly alternating with stroking his length with his fingers.

"Midna!" His face scrunched up, Zant's chest rose with a sudden deep gasp of air.

It was glorious. Zant came on the sheets, releasing himself, his essence. In that state, Zant looked vulnerable, his body open, surrendering. After his release, Zant sought Midna's tiny body and pulled her into a hug, protective, possessive.

By the gods, Midna thought. If only she could lie like this forever.

"Why won't you love me, Midna?" His voice soft, pleading, he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"Zant." Midna looked into his eyes. "I... we..." She was lost for words. "Damnit, Zant! Do you really think we could make this work?"

"Yes. If I had to do it again, if I had to turn the whole of Twili into Shadowbeasts again, I would do it as long as you're in my arms. Like now." He gave her a squeeze, leaning in for a kiss.

"I didn't ask for this..." Midna turned her face away. "I didn't ask you to do that to them... to me..."

"Will you forgive me? I'll do anything, I promise. As long as you love me."

"Pleading doesn't suit you, Zant."

Oddly enough, Zant did not react to her insult. He sat, still as a stone. Was that fear in his eyes? Was he afraid of her, afraid she would reject him? She found it flattering, actually.

If that was the way to save herself and her people. And Hyrule! She had almost forgotten about the people of Hyrule.

"If you want me to love you, Zant, then return things as they are. Release the Twili from their curse, free the people of Hyrule and remove this curse from me."

Zant studied her face. "And if I do all this, then, you will give me your heart?" At her nod, he said, "But it would not be easy. My god... he will be displeased with me." Zant breathed out a sigh.

"He is no god! He is an impostor!" Midna spoke again in a softer tone. "He's just using the power of the triforce. Link has the power of the triforce, as well as Zelda." She tried to bring him to his senses. "So, you have overthrown the kingdom of Twili only to become Ganondorf's puppet?"

Zant growled. "I will become no one's puppet. And I will make you mine."

"That's the spirit. Took you long enough." Midna crossed her arms, smiling. She kissed him, and she could feel the curve of a smile on Zant's lips.

They were still lying in bed and a thought occurred to Midna.

"Zant?" she said.

"Yes?" Zant said.

"I have a question. Why can't you turn me back permanently? After all, you were the one to cast the curse on me," She said.

"The magic was cast with my god's help, I am unable to remove the curse by myself. The Master Sword is able to overcome dark magic," Zant explained. "Unfortunately, only your Link will be able to obtain it."

Midna suddenly remembered Link. The last she saw him, he was unconscious in his wolf form. Midna felt a twinge of guilt, she had spent the night in relative comfort on a bed while Link lay sprawled on the ground.

She shot up from the bed and searched for her helmet.

"Looking for this?" Zant asked as he placed the helmet on her head.

"I would like to go see Link now. Please?" Midna said meekly.

"My, Midna. This isn't like you at all," Zant teased her. "You never ask before doing anything."

"And I thought you said you loved me, that you'll remove my curse. Unless... you prefer seeing me tortured this way," she said, an edge of anger in her voice.

"Let's go meet your hero," he said.

"Really?" Midna asked, not daring to believe what she heard.

"I will do exactly as you say from now on. I promised, didn't I?" Zant said.

...

Link growled as Zant approached.

"Link, relax. He's here to help," Midna said.

"I have no interest in helping you, light dweller. But for Midna... I will teleport you both to the light world. Go to Zelda, the princess in the castle. Find the Master Sword.

"One more thing," Zant said coldly. "She belongs to me." He kissed Midna, to Link's surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you forgotten something?" Midna asked. "Change him back, I can't discuss things with Link in his wolf form."

"Oops," Zant said, smirking. A small stone flew out of Link's body and into his hand. "Here, you should keep it," he said, passing it to Midna. "In case you get tired of discussing with Link and prefer him to be a wolf."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link said angrily.

Zant merely laughed. He waved an arm and teleported Link and Midna.

.......  
They set out to meet Zelda, but a barrier was blocking them from entering Hyrule Castle.

"That Zant, so much for helping us," Link grumbled. "Why did he say you belonged to him? You blushed when he kissed you."

"I did not," Midna said. It was not just a conventional blush that burned in her cheeks, the very mention of Zant sent a twinge to her belly and reminded her of last night.

"Sure," Link said, unconvinced. "As long as it's just kissing, nothing more. I won't ask further."

Midna gave a sigh of relief. She had done much more than kissing with Zant but Link did not need to know that. It was bad enough that she still felt aroused by thoughts of Zant.

Zant appeared before them. "Your Princess Zelda has fallen. That is why a barrier now exists here," he said.

"Then why did you send us here?" Midna asked irritatedly. "Were you trying to trick us?"

"Darling, how could you say such a thing? It seems my god has acted faster than I expected. And you told me that this Zelda, she was supposed to wield a power similar to my god's. I didn't expect her to be so weak," Zant said dismissively.

"So, what do we do now?" Link asked.

"To break this barrier, you need the Mirror of Twilight," Zant said.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know where the mirror is, let's go," Midna said.

"Not so fast. My love, you are so impatient. The master sword first, then you may go to the mirror," Zant said. 

"Why?" Link asked.

"The mirror, it corrupts those look into it, turning them into monsters. You will need the sword to defeat them. Also, there's no point going to the Arbiter's Grounds right now... because I've already broken the mirror into shards," Zant said.

"Then tell us, where do we find these shards?" Midna said.

"There's one of them in Snowpeak Ruins," Zant said. "I'll take you to the edge of Faron Woods. The trials of the Woods, you will withstand until you find the Master Sword in the Sacred Grove."

.......  
Again, Zant teleported Midna and Link. They arrived at the woods, just as Zant had said.

"Awfully nice of him to help us like this. He really seems to like you, Midna," Link commented.

"What makes you think so?" Midna asked.

"Well, Zant said he's doing all this for your sake, he kissed you and he called you his love and his darling," he said. "He even acted jealously in front of me."

"I thought you said you won't ask me further," she said.

"I'm not asking, just that I feel you need to be careful of him, Midna. He wants something from you," Link said.

........  
"Alright, we got the sword and the shard from Snowpeak Ruins," Midna said. 

"To find the next shard's location, you will spend the night with me, Midna," Zant said, smiling.

"What?" Link said. "Don't do it, Midna. I'm sure we can find the rest of the shards by ourselves without his help."

"There are four shards. I already told you how to find the first one, good luck finding the other three," Zant said.

"Wait! I will spend the night with you," Midna said.


	5. Chapter 5

Link was still blinking in shock when Midna and Zant disappeared in front of him. Link just had to wait until Midna returned but he was worried for her.

Dammit! If only they figured out things for themselves without depending on Zant. Midna was surely being... ravaged... by Zant. Link had warned her, and his fears came true.

He himself had only thought of Zelda in the chastest of ways. Merely thinking of a kiss with the princess of Hyrule was enough to make Link blush a deep red. Poor Midna, he thought with a shudder.

...

"There, no need to pretend you don't want this. Link's not here to judge you," Zant said. "It'll be too much for his innocent mind."

"He's not judging me," Midna said. Zant moved inside her and stirred such delicious sensations within her belly she could not help herself from moaning.

"Then relax, I want you to enjoy this before you have to act like you hate me again," he said. "I wonder how the Twili will react if they knew you were willingly spreading your thighs for me."

"That all depends... if they'll ever believe such a thing," Midna said defiantly. "They'll all pity their brave princess who sacrificed her body to save her people, they'll think you raped me."

"Is that so?" Zant asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Against her better judgement, she enjoyed annoying him. Midna knew she would come to regret it but it was too late to take back her words. He grabbed her face and smashed his lips into hers.

Midna squirmed, she began to tense as Zant pushed her closer to the edge. Suddenly, he pulled out from her and left her throbbing with need. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Zant?!" She snarled.

"You accuse me of taking you against your will. So I'll just end here, I can finish myself off," Zant said, his teeth bared savagely.

"Zant, no... I'm sorry," Midna said as her heart thudded in her chest. Her mind was filled with conflicting emotions.

"Your next shard is in the Temple of Time. You have done your duty well, oh brave princess," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're not making things easy for me!" She said. Midna was still trembling from arousal and she felt tears spill from her eyes.

"Midna," Zant sighed. "Forgive me for making you cry." He reached out to hug her but stopped himself short. Midna noticed his actions and felt a burning shame.

"You may touch me," she said, wincing at how imperious it sounded. "I mean, I want you to touch me."

Only then did Zant embrace her. "The third shard is in the City in the Sky. The fourth and final shard is-" he said but was cut off by a kiss.

Midna pulled away to breathe. "Shut up. I want to have a reason to spend several more nights with you. If you tell me all the shard locations now then I won't have a reason to," she said.

"Must you hide our relationship? Are you ashamed of me?" Zant asked suspiciously.

"We don't have much time, the night is almost up," Midna said, ignoring his questions. She laid on her back with spread thighs, inviting him.

"It's too late," he said sadly. Midna realised Zant was right, she was turning back into an imp. Midna felt so terrible that she started crying again. Midna did not notice Zant until she felt his breath against her entrance. Midna grasped his hair and rode his face until she was satisfied.

"Thank you for making me climax," Midna said. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. We need to talk." Her eyelids were drooping but she wanted to make him understand.

"Now go to sleep, you need to rest before searching for the mirror shards again. We can talk the next time we are together," Zant said.

"Alright. Until next time," she said reluctantly. Midna gratefully accepted his arm around her and promptly fell asleep.

...

"Zant?" Midna said groggily.

"He's gone now," Link said. She looked around and sure enough, there was no sign of Zant.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, looking into Link's worried face.

"You've been asleep for quite some time," he answered truthfully.

Midna groaned. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She said.

"You looked like you needed the sleep," Link said. "Are you... hurt?" An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. She knew what he implied.

"No," Midna replied. "I was just... tired. Come on, I know where to find our next mirror shard."

...

"Damned spider!" Midna cursed.

"We've got our second shard, two more to go," Link said triumphantly. "Do you really have to sleep with Zant again?"

"We'll just wait here at the Temple of Time, in case he appears," she said.

...

"We already spent one night here and Zant didn't show up. We really should get going," Link said. "Maybe he changed his mind about helping us."

"Zant's not like that. Maybe something's happened to him," Midna said anxiously.

"You care about him, Midna?" He said curiously.

"I don't, I just... wonder if his disappearance has anything to do with Ganondorf, that's all," she lied. "Link, do you know anything about a city in the sky?"

...

"Midna, one more night is all I ask of you," Zant said.

"Just one more night and we don't need you anymore," Link said.

"Soon she wouldn't need you anymore either," Zant said.

"Enough! Please don't argue," Midna said.

...

"Why didn't you appear at the temple of time?" Midna asked.

"You didn't need to sleep with me more than what is necessary. You already knew the location of the third shard. Unless... you miss me already?" Zant said.

"You can choose to think whatever you want," she replied.

He laughed. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Zant asked.

"About how the Twili will react to you," Midna said.

"Yes, I already know how they will react. They will sentence me to death or life in jail," he said.

"That's why I want you to know that you're wrong. You can be a hero and save our people," she said.

"Truthfully, I don't care about our people," Zant said.

"Well, too bad. You're going back to the Twili whether you like it or not once Ganondorf is dead," Midna said angrily.

"You truly think that Link boy is able to kill my god?" He asked.

"He's not doing it alone, I will join him in battling Ganondorf," she said.

That got a reaction out of Zant. "No, Midna. If he wants to get himself and that Zelda killed, let them die. Stay here with me safely, I'll try to persuade my god to remove your curse," he said.

Midna snorted in disbelief. "I will fight and you can't stop me," she said.

"But my god will kill you," Zant said.

"If so, then I will die with honor. So what are you going to do if Ganondorf tries to kill me?" Midna asked.

"Then I won't let him," he said. "That is all I can promise, nothing more."


	6. Chapter 6

Midna hugged him. "That is enough for me, enough to know that you will defy Ganondorf in your own way," she said. "And I'll make sure the Twili know you're a hero."

"I'm not interested in being a hero. But... you can choose to think whatever you want," Zant said, shrugging his shoulders playfully.

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Fair enough," Midna replied. She kissed him and her fingers played with his hair.

"I thought you missed me, is kissing all you're going to do?" He asked.

Midna growled, straddling his body. "I won't waste this night like the previous one, if that's what you mean," she said.

Midna shivered as she felt Zant penetrate her. He cupped her breasts, running his thumbs across her rapidly hardening nipples. Midna needed this, she needed him.

A strangled cry escaped from her throat. His girth stretched her and it felt good to feel his warmth again inside her. Midna felt... happy. The impending showdown with Ganondorf seemed so distant.

All that mattered now was the sensation that tingled at the base of her spine and burned everywhere throughout her body. Her legs were beginning to feel tired, however, and Midna sank her nails into Zant's arms in frustration.

"What's wrong, my love?" Zant asked.

"You lazy fucker. More! I want more," she groaned.

He flipped her onto her back and started giving it to her hard and fast. Midna surrendered herself to the wonderful rocking motion, her legs gripping Zant's body as he pounded her core relentlessly.

"Not so lazy now, am I?" He said.

She could only moan incomprehensibly, all words have left her now. Her inner walls spasmed, making slick sounds as it milked his length. Zant gave a long, low moan as he emptied himself inside her.

...

"The fourth and final shard is at the Arbiter's grounds itself. I left one shard there," Zant said.

"Why couldn't you have told us this earlier?" Midna said.

"No idea, must have slipped my mind," he said. She thought it odd but let it go.

"After the mirror has been restored, we're going back to Hyrule Castle to face Ganondorf," Midna said.

...

"We're almost at the mirror chamber now," Midna said.

"I hope there aren't any more Poes or sword wielding undead spirits to kill," Link said.

Upon entering the chamber, Zant appeared.

"It's almost a miracle you are still alive," Zant said.

"Have you come here to fight us?" Link said warily.

"No, I've come to help," Zant said.

"Well, you didn't help when a group of shadow beasts attempted to ambush me," Link said.

"The great hero, complaining after only a few fights?" Zant said.

"We didn't come here to argue, Zant," Midna said tiredly.

"Anyway, as I was saying before Link interrupted me... see that fossil over there? I can choose to resurrect it and-"

"And then it'll try to kill me, yes, I already know how it goes," Link said.

"Good. So I'm here to let you know I'm choosing NOT to do so. You may venture forth to see the mirror of twilight," Zant said.

"Thanks, I guess," Link said.

"Only Ganondorf's death can free Midna from her curse. My god will not remove it from her," Zant said sadly.

"You tried asking Ganondorf?!" Midna asked.

"Yes," Zant said. "That's why I'm here. I hope one day that I will be able to hold you in your true form without fear of the approaching dawn." He kissed her and disappeared.

Midna's hand involuntarily moved to her lips, Zant's kiss still lingering on her mouth.

"I wonder how your true form looks like," Link said curiously.

"You'll get your chance to see my true form when all this is over," Midna said.

"Zant... he said something about fearing the approaching dawn. So that means, he's been turning you back into your true form all these nights," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"Oh, because I was wondering how you and him..." Link said. He blushed brightly. Midna laughed.

"You're so cute, you know?" She said.

"I hope Zelda thinks of me the same way too," Link said offhandedly.

Midna stopped laughing. Oh, Link likes Zelda. A sudden sense of jealousy stabbed her because she had liked Link. She remembered Zant and suddenly felt guilty. Midna had promised her love to Zant, had even begun to feel something for him.

However, she realised that while Zant had told her he loved her, she had never told him she loved him back. What was the point of telling Link she liked him? Link did not like her back.

Midna decided that she should tell Zant when she met him again that she loved him. Zant loved her and no one else.

...

The Ancient Sages appeared before them.

"We were tasked with guarding the Mirror," a sage said. "But then Zant shattered it."

"Yes, we know," Midna said.

"Only the true ruler of the Twili can completely destroy the Mirror of Twilight. We once used it to banish Ganondorf to the Twilight Realm. Midna is the true ruler of the Twili," another sage said.

"We will inform you both where these fragments are located," a sage said.

"What?! So we didn't have to depend on Zant and you didn't have to sleep with him!" Link said.

"We already found the mirror shards," Midna said.

"You're not angry?!" He asked.

"I'm not," Midna replied. She remembered her earlier words. "He was going to tell me all the locations earlier but I didn't let him."

"But why?" Link asked.

"I wanted to spend those nights with him. I... l-like Zant," Midna said. The word she was about to say was love but Midna still could not bring herself to say it.

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

...

"Zelda!" Link said. A lifeless Zelda was suspended above Ganondorf's head.

"Welcome to my castle," Ganondorf said.

"So you're Ganondorf," Midna said. "I've been dying to meet you."

"Your people were weak. I'm the chosen wielder of the Triforce's power," Ganondorf said.

"Ha! Such conceit! I will risk everything to deny you!" Midna said.

Ganondorf disappeared. She turned around to face Zelda in confusion. Zelda opened her eyes and threw Midna to the floor.

"You fools!" A possessed Zelda said, proceeding to attack Link.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened?" Zelda said, holding her aching head.

"You were Ganondorf's puppet, but you're safe now," Link said, smiling.

Ganondorf regained strength and laughed at their horrified expressions.

"Go! I'll hold him off with the Fused Shadows," Midna said, teleporting Link and Zelda outside the castle. "It's just you and me now, Ganondorf!"

"Ah, Midna... where have I heard that name before?" He said.

She felt a chill grip her heart.

"I remember now. Zant mentioned your name. He came here begging me to remove your curse... how pathetic," Ganondorf said.

"Shut up! Are you going to fight me or what?!" Midna said.

"Very well. Prepare to die," he said, summoning Zant to appear.

It was not enough to possess Zelda and make Link fight her, now he possessed Zant and wanted Midna to fight him.

"Zant! It's me. Snap out of it, please," she said.

Zant was choking her until she could not breathe. Stars danced brightly before her eyes and her chest hurt.

"You love me, y-you're not... going to kill me," Midna said as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. He suddenly released his clenching hands from around her throat.

She felt air rushing into her lungs and sucked deep breaths until the dizziness passed.

"I am NOT your puppet!" Zant shouted defiantly.

"You ungrateful whelp! You will watch her die!" Ganondorf roared, determined to kill her. A flash of a sword and Midna felt her impending death approach. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel pain but all she heard was a strange gurgle.

Midna did not understand... until she saw Zant's mouth filled with blood and his body fall lifelessly to the ground.

"Zaaant!" Midna screamed. She watched helplessly as Ganondorf picked up her helmet and disappeared. He was going after Link next. Midna hoped against hope that Link would emerge victorious.

"I was supposed to die, not you. I wanted to die with honor," she said choking up with tears, "and you never wanted to be a hero." Midna remembered Zant's promise to prevent her death but she never thought it would come to this.

"You didn't even get to hear me say I love you," Midna said, cradling Zant's head gently. He was gone, never to return again. "I love youuu!" Midna howled the words as she felt her heart breaking.

...

Some time afterwards, Midna heard Hyrule Castle groaning. She realised that the building was about to collapse. Midna had no intention to save herself, she had no intention to leave Zant's side again.

All she did was hug Zant's body tightly and wait for death to come.

...

"Midna!" Link's voice called out to her.

"Link?" Midna said.

She was bathed in a golden glow. Was she dead? The castle had fallen apart but the pieces landed safely around her and Zant's body. None had crushed them. Midna looked up and saw the light spirits.

She felt her body changing, and watched in wonder. This could only mean... Ganondorf was dead.

"Link! You did it!" Midna said with joy.

Link could only gape wordlessly at her which left her confused until she remembered that this was his first time seeing her true form.

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful you've no words left?" She said, finding Link's facial expression funny. Midna wanted to laugh, but a sob broke through instead.

"What's wrong? Oh," Link said as he approached.

"He died saving me, he died defying Ganondorf. Zant is... was a hero. I love him," Midna said as she cried, her hand tenderly stroking Zant's face. "I'm free from my curse now, but he won't be able to see me."

"Midna, thank you for all that you've done to help Link," Zelda said. "In return, I can help you bring your beloved back to life."

"You can do that?" Midna asked hopefully. She moved aside and let Zelda place her hand on Zant's chest. There was a blinding golden light and then it was gone. Zant's chest began to rise and fall.

"I have no words to be able to thank you properly," Midna said.

"Midna?" Zant said.

"Zant," she said, hugging him. The hug turned into a kiss, and the kiss turned deep and hungry.

"Midna, I thought I was dead," he said, coming up for air. "What happened?"

"I revived you," Zelda said.

"You?" Zant said in surprise. "I apologise for calling you weak earlier, Zelda. Thank you for reviving me."

Zelda smiled.

"Well, I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix as we all know. But... never forget there's another world bound to this one," Midna said.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other," Zelda said. "I know now the reason why the goddesses left the twilight mirror in this world... because it was their design that we should meet."

"Zelda, your words are kind and true. If all in Hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do alright," Midna replied. "Thank you... as long as the mirror's around, we can meet again. See you later."

A tear fell from Midna's eyes and headed towards the mirror... but Zant caught it.

"Zant, what are you doing?!" She said.

"No, I won't let you destroy the mirror," he said.

Link tensed, sword at the ready. Zelda laid her hand on his arm. "Let us listen to his reason," she said.

"Thank you, Zelda," Zant said. "I want us to be able to meet again. Your castle needs repairing, and Midna and I... maybe we will get married."

"We will be honoured to attend your wedding," Zelda said.

Zant slid an arm around Midna's waist. "Don't you agree with my idea?" He asked.

"Of course, we should help rebuild the castle," Midna said.

Zant growled as his hand gripped her thigh. "I meant marrying me," he said.

"If there's one thing I wanted to do before you died, that I didn't get to do," Midna said. "I want you to know... that I love you."

"I'm happy for you, Midna," Link said finally.

"Thank you, Link," Midna said.

"So does that mean..." Zant said.

"Yes," Midna said, kissing him.

...

"Princess Zelda," Link said. "Do you mind accompanying me to the wedding?"

The end.

......  
Pls comment thanks.


End file.
